Une déclaration Laborieuse
by Yumebykira
Summary: Il n'est pas toujours facile de faire une déclaration d'amour à quelqu'un, mais quand cette personne est son ami le plus proche, les choses sont encore plus compliquées. Une petite histoire d'amour entre Ban et Ginji, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car elle a déjà quelques années. Bonne lecture :)


Get Backers:Une déclaration laborieuse.

Alors que minuit sonnait au loin, Ban n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. La raison de cette insomnie se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui en la personne de Ginji. Le blond, quant à lui, dormait à point fermé. Ban l'observait dormir, perdu dans ses pensées, incapable de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Il repensait à leur première rencontre et à la relation improbable qui en a découlé. En effet, il avait rencontré le blond dans le Mugenjô, lorsqu'il était encore un empereur impitoyable. Au terme d'un effroyable combat l'un contre l'autre, ils finirent par devenir, non seulement ami, mais aussi inséparable. Et cette relation d'amitié, il y tenait plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Ginji était tout pour lui, il était la personne qui partageait son quotidien mais aussi la seule personne capable de le rendre heureux, ou de le détruire complètement. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard étaient si intenses, si forts qu'il ne parvenait plus à les contenir. Cela fait plusieurs semaines déjà, qu'il avait enfin compris ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami, et depuis il n'avait de cesse de se torturer l'esprit avec ça.

En effet, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de la peur d'être rejeté par une personne à laquelle il tient plus qu'à sa propre vie. L'ayant déjà vécu de la part de ses parents, il ne le supporterait pas de la part de Ginji. Enfin, plutôt, il serait profondément blessé, mais ne pourrait pas en vouloir à son ami de ne pas l'aimer. Si le brun avait habituellement confiance en son physique, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose côté personnalité. Il se savait bon dragueur, mais avec Ginji les choses étaient différentes, puisque le jeune homme connaissait ses côtés les plus sombres. Et dans ses moments de doute les plus intenses, il se demandait comment Ginji pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Toutes ces raisons n'expliquent pas à elles seules la peur du brun de dévoiler ses sentiments. Ce qu'il redoute le plus, ce n'est pas tant de se faire rejeter, mais ce qui se passera par la suite. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester avec Ginji dans ce cas-là. Il ne supporterait pas de rester à ses côtés, sans que celui-ci l'aime en retour. Tout à chacun penserait que ses sentiments ne sont pas assez fort, qu'il n'est pas capable de rester juste un ami pour la personne qu'il considère pourtant comme vitale. Mais au contraire, Ban ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Pour lui, l'amour est quelque chose d'égoïste, et est le besoin non seulement d'appartenir à la personne, mais aussi et surtout de la posséder. Oui, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le posséder ou de l'abandonner. Voilà pourquoi, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Le perdre, même de son propre fait, serait une déchirure et une blessure dont il ne se remettrait probablement pas. Et le plus douloureux, était de savoir qu'il en serait de même pour son meilleur ami.

Ginji s'étira doucement, et finit par s'éveiller. Alors qu'il voulait juste se retourner, il aperçut le brun qu'il le fixait avec insistance. Il lui demanda alors d'une voix ensommeillée:

Ban-chan, ça ne va pas?

Si tout va bien, rendors toi.

Ban-chan, tu sais, je vois bien que depuis quelques temps, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse, tu sais? _Dit-il en s'installant sur le côté face à face avec Ban, à quelques centimètres de lui._

D'un sens, cela le touchait que Ginji soit si attentif envers lui, mais dans le cas présent cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait eu l'intention de nier, mais son silence avait été trop long entre la question et la réponse qu'il aurait fournit pour que cela paraisse sincère. Ban avait conscience que c'était le moment où jamais pour faire sa déclaration, et son estomac se noua sous l'emprise de la peur.

Ginji...Je suis amoureux de toi...

Ah mais Ban-chan, je sais que tu m'aimes, _répondit le blond en souriant avant d'ajouter d'un air interrogateur_ , mais qu'est-ce que t'a?

Ban soupira devant la naïveté de son ami Cette déclaration avait déjà été assez pénible à faire, il fallait maintenant qu'il lui explique. Si l'innocence de Ginji faisait partie des traits de sa personnalité qu'il adorait le plus, dans le cas présent, il s'en serait bien passé.

Écoute Ginji, je ne t'aime pas comme un ami, mais d'une toute autre façon. Je t'aime comme un homme aime une femme, comme on aime sa petite amie, vois-tu?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Ginji de ne plus savoir que répondre. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés devant la déclaration de son ami. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Ban ait ce genre de sentiment pour lui et n'était pas préparé psychologiquement à cette situation. Non seulement, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Ban, mais il ne savait surtout pas ce qu'était le sentiment d'amour. Ginji avait grandi dans le Mugenjô, et ignorait, de ce fait, beaucoup de choses sur le monde extérieur. Et l'une des choses que l'on ne peut apprendre à quelqu'un, ce sont les sentiments que l'on éprouve. Comment savoir si ce que l'on ressent est de l'amour ou de l'amitié, quand on provient d'un endroit où les sentiments n'ont pas leur place? Un endroit où Ginji n'a jamais connu d'amour que ce soit d'un amant ou tout simplement d'un parent. Les seuls sentiments positifs qu'il n'ait jamais connu dans cet endroit étant l'amitié et le respect qu'il éprouvait envers ses compagnons des Volts. Ginji n'osant pas demander ce qu'était l'amour à Ban, celui-ci interpréta son silence pour un refus.

Écoute Ginji, je comprends...

Ban se leva sans en dire plus et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Il ne supportait pas de faire face au regard de Ginji ayant trop honte de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ou du jugement de son ami. Le blond un peu déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer se redressa et couru après son compagnon.

Ban-chan! Attend moi!

Ginji...écoute j'ai pas réellement envie de te parler là maintenant...

Mais Ban-chan...Je sais pas moi, si je t'aime ou non...En fait, je sais même pas c'est quoi la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié... J'ai toujours pensé que c'était de l'amitié avec toi, tu sais, on est deux hommes alors, c'est bizarre, non ?

Ban fut plus que surpris par ce que venait de lui dire Ginji. Évidemment que pour lui l'amour avait une signification précise, et qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait, mais cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il ne pouvait pas en être de même pour Ginji. Le blond, malgré les apparences, était une personne très profonde qui avait énormément souffert dans son enfance, et il avait connu beaucoup plus de sentiments négatifs que de sentiments positifs dans sa vie. Il connaissait la peur, la solitude, le désespoir, la colère et même la rage mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aimer quelqu'un.

Et bien tu vois, quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu n'as pas seulement envie d'être avec lui, tu en as besoin. La simple présence de cette personne suffit à te rendre heureux, et inversement, son absence te pèse. Ton monde s'écroule quand il n'est pas avec toi, et ses humeurs affectent les tiennes. Son bonheur te rend heureux, tout comme sa tristesse te désespère. L'amour est beaucoup plus fort que l'amitié, tu ne peux pas lutter contre, tu as juste besoin que cette personne ne s'intéresse qu'à toi, ne pense qu'à toi et ne vive qu'à travers toi. Si jamais il venait à ne pas t'aimer, tu en serais anéantis...

Ban-chan, _dit Ginji d'une voix tremblante_ , tu ressens vraiment tout ça pour moi?

Puisque je t'aime, la réponse me semble plutôt évidente.

Ginji passa ses bras autour du cou de Ban et l'embrassa avec passion. Le brun pris alors le visage de son amant dans ses mains et répondit à son baiser avec une ardeur dont il n'avait encore jamais fait preuve. Cette fois-ci, la réponse plutôt spontanée de Ginji l'avait définitivement rassuré.

Déclarer son amour à quelqu'un n'est jamais quelque chose d'évident. Mais si cela peut détruire une belle amitié, elle peut surtout faire naître un bel amour. C'est ce que les deux jeunes ont appris et entame ainsi, grâce au courage du jeune homme, une belle et longue histoire d'amour.

Fin


End file.
